


Sight Unseen

by Phylwannabe



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Ghosts, new home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24189043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phylwannabe/pseuds/Phylwannabe
Summary: Jon is a successful actor, married to Sansa. They buy a house sight unseen then travel to visit their new home.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Comments: 11
Kudos: 50





	Sight Unseen

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this some time ago, but hoping that I updated since I think it is a good read this close to Halloween.

Sight Unseen

The late model Jaguar convertible pulled up the long leaf-strewn lane, dodging the occasional pothole and finally halting at the locked gate. The vehicle had made a long trek from Kings Landing to Moat Cailin, and then on up the Kings Road, veering off only at the sign pointing to Winterfell. The marker was actually superfluous as the turrets and balustrades of the castle could be seen for miles.

A young couple exited the sports car, the man coming around to grasp his wife’s hand as they looked up at the imposing edifice before them. "Talk about buying a pig in a poke," the man grumbled in a husky voice. "This _could_ be a real money pit, Sans."

His companion nodded with an absent air, even as her bright blue eyes remain fixed on the castle walls. "I know, Jon, but _imagine_ raising a family in this wonderful old place! I think it will be perfect for us!" She pushed her long auburn hair to one side and wound her arms around her husband as he placed a kiss on the top of her head. "And won’t it be nice to have a place where you can get away from the fans, the paparazzi, and,..." she said, voice dramatically lowered, "your publicist?"

Jon kissed Sansa again, this time a lingering buss to her lips. He then led them past the rather sorry looking real estate sign which had a recently placed SOLD sticker plastered across the front. "Well, I hope Spider Realty enjoys the hefty commission it earned courtesy of my beautiful, hopelessly romantic wife." He pulled Sansa forward, "Come on, sweetheart, let’s see what our millions have bought."

Jon allowed Sansa the honor of opening the gate with the ancient key that the real estate broker, Mr. Varys, had handed them when the closing was completed. The gate creaked, moaning in protest, but slid open to reveal a huge courtyard that could easily have doubled as a sound stage for one of Jon’s epic action movies.

Sansa gripped her husband’s hand once again as they embarked on their first _in-person_ tour of their new home. Sansa loved the glass gardens and the huge kitchen even though she knew _everything_ \- appliances, cabinets, counters, and floors, would have to be completely remodeled. Jon got excited when he realized that while the boilers needed updating, the underground hot springs could certainly save them loads on utility costs. The old Godswood was a spectacular setting and both separately considered that it would be the perfect place to renew their vows in a formal ceremony. After all, they had never actually intended to start their marriage at a wedding chapel in Dorne but with Jon’s hectic schedule, it had seemed the only option at the time. Sansa now sighed dreamily, imagining Jon draping her with his Targaryen cloak under the huge weirwood tree while hundreds of their friends and family looked on.

Both catalogued additional positives as they toured. Jon loved the stables while Sansa adored the rookery even though they had no need of ravens in the age of internet and twitter.

Jon and Sansa climbed the stairs, discovering bedroom after bedroom as they explored the many corridors. Obviously Winterfell had required ample guest lodgings in order to accommodate all the lords and ladies who traveled to offer petitions before the Warden of the North.

When Jon and Sansa entered what the virtual tour had identified as the family wing, they first arrived in a large open space from which several smaller rooms connected like spokes on a wheel. Sansa’s eyes glistened with tears and she buried her head in Jon’s chest as she visualized a sunny playroom filled with toys and surrounded by the bedrooms of small tots with curly locks and indigo eyes.

The second room they entered held an ancient desk. Jon whistled under his breath as he drew out scrolls that were obviously museum worthy. "We need to be careful with these, Sansa," he whispered as his wife came to look over his shoulder. "I think this may be correspondence written after the Great War by the Queen _herself_." He carefully closed the drawer allowing Sansa to draw him into the adjoining bedroom where a huge fireplace sat opposite an equally large bed. "Do you want to try it out?" Jon murmured into his wife’s hair even as she ignored him, moving on to the bathing area. "Well," Jon said cheekily, "I guess we have found where our remodeling money will have to be spent first unless you want to take a bath in a wooden tub for the next ten years or so."

After fully exploring the upstairs, Jon and Sansa made their way downstairs to the Great Hall. Jon whistled in amazement. The chamber was so big that it could easily host the Oscars! As Jon was checking out the flue in the fireplace which ran along one entire wall, Sansa was pulling on some dust coverings, sneezing prettily as dirt motes began flying through the air. "Look at these leaded windows, Jon! Imagine watching the snow fall outside through this beautiful glass!"

Their last stop was a matter of some debate. Varys had told them about the Stark crypts. Sansa was excited to explore them because she had Starks in her ancestry and she was generally interested in genealogy. Jon wasn’t so enthusiastic because he couldn’t shake the feeling that he just didn’t belong down there. But Sansa had pouted so prettily that Jon found himself holding a torch and descending the steps with Sansa right behind him. They moved down line after line of the interred finally arriving at a arched alcove where three statutes stood together, posed as if ready to protect each other from an unseen threat. Jon moved the torch to cut through the darkness and illuminated the stone faces. Both Jon and Sansa held their breath as Jon moved closer. "That woman looks like you, Sansa," Jon whispered. Sansa took his hand and moved the torch to the next figure. "And the man looks just like you!" By this time Jon was seriously spooked and he didn’t complain when Sansa guided his hand to the third figure. "It’s the spitting image of Arya!" Sansa exclaimed as she looked at the familiar face of her little sister encased in stone. As the couple stood there in wordless awe, a sudden gust of wind blew down the corridor but instead of extinguishing the torch light, it somehow glowed even brighter. Jon pulled Sansa close to him as the light increased, so that the entire crypt of long ago Starks became visible.

As they stared in wonderment, a voice with a strong Northern brogue wafted across the crypt towards them. "Welcome Home, Queen Sansa and King Jon. Winterfell is Yours".

The torch started sputtering so Jon hurried them back to the steps and they ascended quickly without further conversation. When they stood once more in the open courtyard, the couple looked at each other for a long moment without speaking. Then Jon turned to Sansa and stated with firm conviction. "We are _keeping_ this house, Sansa Stark-Targaryen, even if it costs _every_ dragon I have to fix it up!" She laughed in delight and kissed him deeply, hands weaving through her husband’s dark curls, even as heavy snow started falling all around them, welcoming Jon and Sansa back home to Winterfell.


End file.
